Anthropomorphic testing devices, sometimes called “dummies,” are used to simulate human occupants during tests of impacts to vehicles. Anthropomorphic testing devices are generally shaped like humans and include sensors to record the effects on the dummy of an impact to a vehicle carrying the dummy. Anthropomorphic testing devices are available in standard sizes. The sizes are based on a stature percentile of a target population, e.g., North American adults. Typical sizes include 50th percentile male, 5th percentile female, and 95th percentile male.